


As long as you're *mine*

by Dean_Dwarfchester (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Jealous!Kili, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dean_Dwarfchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is a jealous Dwarf and he doesn't like to share his brother. He takes any opportunity to make r clear to Fili that he belongs to him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you're *mine*

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on the Kink meme :)  
> I know it's very short, but I hope you like it! Enjoy and review :3!

"Dammit Kili, you're such a child!"

Kili glared murderously at his brother. He wasn't a child, so many times before, he had tried to demonstrate this to Thorin , to his mother, but never to his brother. Until now.

"Oh, I'm a small kid, am I not? Of course you think that, Fili. That is the reason why you're fucking that dwarf dame!" his tone was nothing like his normal lovely one. The anger he felt at his brother, the love of his life, was burning inside of him, leaving no room for love at the moment.

"Wha-- Kili you know that's not true we have talked bout this a million times! I don't even like her, she's just with me to have children and heirs! You know that" Fili's eyes were pleading to Kili to understand. And Kili did, he knew the Kingdom needed always a new heir. He understood that. But it didn't mean he had to like it. 

"Whatever. I'm going out. Go slut around with her then, give us heirs, o fair Prince!"

Fili growled behind him, and before Kili had crossed the door frame, a firm hand tightened around his hand. Fili pulled him into their room and slammed the door behind them, then shoved Kili to the wall in front of the door and crashed their bodies together.  
Kili loved the energy his brother had, the roughness of a warrior, the security of a King, the tenderness of a brother. All in one beautiful Dwarf with the most beautiful and brightest golden locks in Middle-earth and eyes as blue as the ocean. He loved Fili with everything he had and was and he hated having to share it, even if it was only for political matters.  
Hands were running along his body, and Fili was whispering love to every centimetre of Kili's being, marking him physically, but also in the inside.

"I am yours, Kili. If I look at her, I see you. If I smile at her, you are the one smiling back. If I touch her, it's your warmth the one I feel. When I'm fucking her, I'm really making love to you."

The blonde Dwarf slowed his pace at the brunette's neck, where he suckled gently at the tight soft skin, going up, grazing with his tongue the small ghosts of beard that wanted to bloom beneath his mouth. He felt all Kili was under his fingers, making his brother know that Fili was only his, and he would always be. At Kili's mouth, he looked into the gorgeous dark eyes in front of him and smiled, feeling soft lips smile against his. All his love, his undying commitment to that one he will love forever, he poured into the kiss, with warmth, security, trust, all he was.

"Promise me brother, promise me I'm good enough." Kili whispered, pulling bak slightly.

"You're more, love, more than anything will ever be. I will love you, and only you forever. Were are for each other."

What exploded inside Kili killed all the anger he felt a few minutes ago and left the sweet sensation of happiness. He hugged Fili tightly before sinking into him with his whole being, and becoming one with his brother.


End file.
